Ignorance Isn't Blissful
by Jeanette Black Padfoots Child
Summary: Destiny lives in her own world with the Dauntless. A world where being Divergent is allowed. Eric on the other hand thinks differently. Can Destiny drown out his anger or let it consume him.


"Destiny get over here!" Carol yelled out.

My lips curled into a smile. I jumped over the rail between us. Carol with her bright smile and even brighter lime green long hair.

"What do you want Carol I'm a little busy," I joked.

She chuckled.

"Yah right like dying her fading purple hair again," she scoffed.

It's not fading, at least I don't think it is.

"SO, what's the big deal?" I asked.

"Look at Four, who's that girl with him?"

I took a look at the usually brooding man to find a girl in his tan hands. Pretty girl but pretty young, probably a new recruit, the sorting ceremony was just a few weeks ago. He works fast.

"Have no clue but they look nice together."

She chuckled.

"I give it a week," she said walking away.

Looking back Four and the new girl where busy in a steamy make out session. Carol and I graduated with Four. He used to be good friends with our group, well, until Eric and he had a huge blow out. A hand pushed down on my head ruffling my short hair in the process. Speaking of the devil himself. His big hands were comforting.

"God Eric, I just got the right amount of bed head and sweat to make this style work," I feigned anger.

He gave a sarcastic chuckle. He changed the rings on his eyebrow piercings. They were grey instead of black. It didn't go as well with his blonde Mohawk as it could have. But they went pretty well with his green eyes.

"Well, you didn't have enough bed head for my liking."

"It's always about you isn't it," Carol joked.

Eric rolled his eyes at the sarcastic Carol.

"So Eric, you know all the new recruits right?" Carol asked.

He nodded.

"Yah, why do you wanna know nosey?"

I held in a smile as Carol frowned. She was gonna pout as always.

"I just want to know the girl Four has taken a liking too."

He stiffened. Dear god, this is bad.

"Come on Eric cat got your tongue," Carol snapped.

Eric glared at Carol. She shut her mouth quick.

"She's a Divergent that's all I care about," he growled.

Eric has had a long seated hatred for Divergent's. Even though everyone accepts them and welcomes them no matter where they chose to thrive, Eric has had a mysterious reason for hating Divergents. I've known him all my life we both came from Erudite and it never showed until we entered Dauntless.

"Calm down Eric, she's just Divergent," Carol snapped.

I sighed, peace keeper yet again.

"Come on Carol just drop it you figured it out just drop it," I said hoping that it would calm the flames.

But it was more like pouring gasoline on me. Her furry then turned to me.

"No Destiny he needs to get over it, Divergents are just like the rest of us, don't be so stupid," her casual tone angered me.

My hand grabbed her shoulder and slammed her into the wall behind her.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that ever again."

I recognized my voice but not the tone. Carol looked shocked, my fist clenched into a ball. Before anyone could comprehend what was happening my fist connected with the side of her jaw. This form of anger and depression, I haven't felt this is a while. I gave her another punch in the jaw. Two strong hands grabbed me pulling me away from Carol.

"Destiny stop it, this isn't you," Eric yelled.

I kicked and growled. I clawed at Eric's arms trying to break to free. But he held onto me. An animalistic instinct had been released inside and it died just as quick. When I realized what was going on my body almost went limp. With the little bit of pride I had retained, when Eric put me down, I walked away without another word. I had forgotten that feeling, what it felt like. This is the same anger that got me to the third ranking. Walking faster I had to get to my room. Taking two steps at a time my room came into vision. Grabbing the knob of the door, I opened it and quickly shut it back.

A sigh of relief escaped my mouth. Chuckling I walked to the bed and fell upon it. The tough mattress comforted me. But not for long, someone knocked on my door. Well, time to apologies to someone.

"Come in," I yelled out.

The door opened slowly. It was Eric. He casually walked into the room.

"So this is your room, nice place."

I laughed.

"Enough about my interior decorating you're here for an apology so here it is, I'm sorry for being such a nuisance today," I said giving a sarcastic bow.

He laughed at my "generosity".

"Nah, not here for that at all, by the way nice swing knocked one of her teeth out."

My frown turned into a smile.

"No, I'm here to ask what snapped in that pretty little head of yours."

I gave a sad laugh. I finally looked up at Eric and saw red.

"Eric, your arm's bleeding."

He looked down at his blood soaked arm.

"Indeed it is."

"Sit down and I'll get some bandages."

He sat down on my bed while I pulled out a first aid. I went over and sat on my knees and pulled out some rubbing alcohol, bandages, and a rag. I dabbed the rag in alcohol and rubbed it across his arm. He didn't flinch at the pain, strong as always.

"While you work, what happened to you back there?"

"Well, you remembered that we both came from Erudite right?"

He nodded.

"Well, then you knew that I never really belonged, I was never as smart as the rest," I told him.

He looked wide eyed at me.

"You're smart." He comforted

I laughed.

"You know that right?"

"I was an idiot; no matter what I tried I was deemed an idiot, stupid, ignorant."

He didn't say anything so I continued.

"So when the choosing ceremony came I chose to leave and become Dauntless, but my family didn't take that too well."

He sighed.

"You were the girl," he whispered.

"My father came out on stage and tried to smash my face into the fire, while my mother yelled encouragement; Dauntless leaders had to pry him off me as I just waited for the fire to wash over my face."

He sighed.

"I remember him, he called you such ugly names among them multiple forms of the word stupid," he sighed.

I took out the gauze as tears welled up in my eyes.

"No matter, I don't care he can't get to me anymore."

"So that's why you hit Carol, you don't like others calling you stupid."

I tensed but let it go quickly.

"Yah it's a touchy word for me."

He smiled.

"That's why you have that quote in Latin on your shoulder, what does it say again?"

I chuckled he knew what it means.

"Debellator ab ignorantia, Conqueror of ignorance, made sure to remember it so when I did take down ignorance I would have it forever marked on me."

His hand cupped my face. He lifted it up to face him.

"You were or ever been stupid, they are the ignorant ones," he whispered.

My worries melted away. Eric was always great at calming me in my worst moments. He stood up and held his hand out. I took it up and he pulled me up. No standing I couldn't keep it in anymore. My arms wrapped around him in a hug. He usually didn't do PDA, or any kind of touching for that matter but I was an exception. Slowly his arms wrapped around me and pulled me in close. His green eyes stared down at me. He unraveled one of my arms and took my hand.

"If it makes you feel any better I will never make you feel stupid ever," he whispered.

I smiled.

"I know you won't, that's what I love the most about you."

I placed a small kiss on his cheek. He looked shocked.

"Is this some signal or something?" he asked.

I smiled.

"No offence but you can be a bit of an idiot."

"Don't worry you will pay for that later," he chuckled.

He kissed my forehead tenderly.

"Do you want me to stay longer?"

I nodded.

"Just for tonight, you don't have to stay any longer."

He just sighed.

"Destiny haven't you learned anything, I will never leave you."


End file.
